warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Flügeltanz
Hallo Flügeltanz, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Flügeltanz. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 07:09, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 13 anhalb ? :Hallo Flügeltanz, :Du bist 13 anhalb? Jay ich auch XD Wann hast du den Gebi ? :Wie süß du hast eine Katze <3 Hast du sie schon als Baby-Kätzchen? Weil ich bekomme vielleicht auch bald eins falls :ich nicht allergisch bin-obwohl ich lieber eins vom Tierheim gerettet hätte -.- :Also mich interessieren deine Fanfictions <3 Kanst du mir einen Link schicken?:) LGMordkralle (Diskussion) 07:51, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC)XD Hey und erst mal danke für seinen Kommentar. *''schnurr*'' Jap, so alt bin ich. Ich hab' Anfang November Geburtstag, und du? Im Übrigen ist es schön, jemand Gleichaltrigen zu sehen, in Warrior Cats Foren wo ich sonst war sind die meisten etwas Jünger oder schon 16 - 19, also deutlich älter. Hm .. nein, eine Katze hab' ich nicht, da musst du etwas falsch verstanden haben. Ich meinte damit, dass ich, mein eigener, ausgedachter Charakter, zweiundzwanzig Monde alt ist. Aber kann jedem mal passieren, ich vertausch total oft irgendwas und wundere mich dann, wenn mich niemand versteht. :'D Oh, du hast vielleicht eine Katzenallergie? Das tut mir leid für dich, besonders, wenn man Katzen dann noch mag' .. ich bin nur allergisch gegen irgendein Medikament, das man mir als ich ein Baby war mal gegeben hatte. Klar, kann' ich machen. (: ''http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/gay+fish <-'' das ist der Link zu meiner Seite, unten findest du meine Geschichten. Lass' dich nicht von meinem Benutzernamen .. nun ja, verwirren oder was auch immer ''*Wort vergessen hat, was sie meinte*, da war ich auf irgendwas, als ich mich so genannt hatte. o: Bist du auch auf Fanfiktion.de? Wenn ja, wie heißt du denn da? ;3 (Flügeltanz (Diskussion) 08:06, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Hey Flügel! :3 Ich wollte dich noch einmal <3 - lich WIlkommen hier heißen :DD Bin zwar auch eher neu aber egal xD Jedenfalls ich kenne dich ja aus dem Chat und du bist echt lieb und nett ;3 wollt ich auch mal gesagt haben ^^ Und dann hätt ich noch ne Frage und zwar: Wie ist denn Aschenstern vom Charakter her und ist sie schon weiblich oder? Nicht, dass ich sie noch weiblich und lieb zeichne, wenn sie böse und männlich ist xD ''Hey ho ~ Danke dir. *''schnurr* Ach, ist doch egal, dass du selber noch neu bist. ;p Danke dir, freut mich, zu hören, dass ich nicht wie der Ghettogangster von Gegenüber rüber komme. Und ja, Aschestern ist weiblich. Schon etwas älter, sie ist ja auch Anführerin, sie ist stolz und lässt sich nicht gerne dazwischen reden .. aber böse würde ich sie nicht richtig nennen. ^^'' <3 lich Wilkommen So, herzlich wilkommen im Wiki noch einmal :D Ich hoffe das du hier schnell freunde finden wirst, dich hier gut zurecht findest und dich wohl fühlst :) Wenn du irgendwelche fragen hast, kannst du diese gerne auch meine Disk schreiben, aber ich bin mir sicher das dir andere User auch gern helfen :) lg 14:23, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke dir, für dein liebes Willkommenheißen. *schnurr*'' Einige Freunde hab' ich hier schon gefunden, und ich denke beziehungsweiße hoffe, dass da noch einige dazu kommen werden, hehe. Wohl fühlen tu ich mich, und zurecht finden auch so weit, und wenn nicht, dann weiß ich ja, wen ich zu fragen habe. *''lächel* Ich hoffe, man schreibt sich noch öfter mal ~'' (Flügeltanz (Diskussion) 14:29, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) So hier habe ich deine Aschenstern :3 Die sieht zwar komisch aus aber naaja :/ Sie sieht jetzt nicht wirklich stolz oder edel aus, aber naja ich bekomms nich besser hin ^^" Hoffe sie gefällt dir trotzdem ^^ Oh gosh, ist das niedlich! Sie schaut doch nicht komisch aus, sondern richtig toll und knuffig, man will sie gleich in die Arme schließen. *''awww* Danke danke danke! Du hast jetzt was bei mir gut. ;3'' Ohh freut mich wenn sie dir gefällt :3 Bitte habe ich doch gerne gemacht, ich liebe es Katzen von anderen Leuten zu zeichnen xD Wenn du möchtest, kannst du noch eine andere Katze von mir zeichnen. Eher so eine Mischung aus Kätzin und Windhündin, aber .. nja. Willst du? :3 Naja ich weiß nicht ob ich es hinbekommen würde aber ich kanns gerne versuchen :3 Wie sieht sie denn, welchen Charakter hat sie und welches Geschlecht hat sie/er? :) Also. Sie ist weiblich und sehr großgewachsen, mit einem langen Hals und spitzen, nach oben stehenden, geraden Ohren, die jeweils zwei kleine, kreisrunde, lilane Ohrringe haben. Einer ist größer und einer Kleiner, also die Ohrringe. Sie hat rosane Augen und ein hellbraunes Fell, das über der Nase, am Rücken und an der Schweifspitze dunkler ist. Sie hat auffällig lange Wimpern und eine lange Schnauze ohne Schnurrhaare. Unter ihren Augen sind dunkelbraune Flecken. Zudem trägt sie drei Ketten übereinander: Eine sehr enge, mit größeren, weiß glänzenden Perlen, eine etwas Weitere wo Buchstaben dran hängen, die L.O.V.E ergeben und rosa glitzern, und die Letzte ist ganz weit, aber auch nicht bis zum Boden :p, und hat nur einen schwarzen Herzanhänger. Sie ist ziemlich eingebildet, eitel und auf das Äußere bezogen, wäre schön, wenn du sie auch so tussig darstellen könntest. xd Falls das zu viel ist, sags mir und ich kann dir einen anderen Charakter geben. :* Ich habe soetwas noch nie gemalt, also ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen :3 Vielleicht schaffe ich es heute noch sie zu machen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ^^ Würde mich freuen, wenn du es trotzdem versuchen würdest. :) Lass' dir so viel Zeit, wie du dazu brauchst, ist ja auch ein ziemlich großer Auftrag. So also ich hätte sie fertig gezeichnet ^^ Naja mir gefällt sie nicht so und naja ihre Pose... mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen xD Jedenfalls hier ist sie ^^ Und das mit der Schnauze, hab ich nicht geschafft, da sah sie noch schlimmer aus als jetzt, sorry :/ Wolkenblüte (Diskussion) 13:43, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke dafür. :3 Sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, nur leider scheint sie mir eher wie ein Eichhorn auszusehen, als eine Katzenfuchsmischung .. ): Tut mir leid. Und der Arm da oben gefällt mir nicht so ganz. Trotzdem ganz ganz ganz grooßes Dankeschön, für deine Mühen. :* Willkommen ^^ Hey,ich wollt dich auch mal willkommen heißen. ;) Leb dich hier gut ein,und find viele Freunde. :D Wie heißt du den auf FF.de? ^^ Bin da auch.Und besser antwortest du auf den Disskusionsseiten,der Leute die auf deine Disk geschrieben haben,den wenn du hier antwortest,wird man ja nicht benachrichtigt.Aber naja herzlich willkommen nochmal. ^^ GLG - 17:45, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS Ja die Uhrzeit ist falsch,keine ahnung warum.. ._. Endlich gemerkt c: :Hallo Flügeltanz, :Ja ich schon wieder ^^ :Ja ich hab wohl was falach verstanden :D :Das ist normal bei mir-du glaubst nicht wie dumm ich manchmal bin *o* :Oder tollpatschig :3 :Jay du bist mir auch sympatisch :> :Nein ich bin nicht auf fanfiction liebe es aber diese Geschichten zu lesen <3 :Ahja du kannst mich Mo nenen ;) Mordkralle (Diskussion) 05:30, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :D :Hajo :) :Nop ich hatte noch keine Zeit dein Fanfiction zu lesen xD :Sry aber ich musste gestern 16 Seiten abschreiben und für eibe Arbeit pauken :x :Aber heute hab ich bestimmt Zeit c: ^^Mordkralle (Diskussion) 12:20, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) CharacterArt Hey, Ich hab gesehen, dass du ein CA hochgeladen hast, es ist schön, dass du dich auch gerne daran beiteiligst :) Schade nur das du ein falsches gemacht hast D: auf dieser Seite findest du alle Charakter die noch ein CA benötigen, die, wo ein Name in klammern hinter steht darfst du leider nicht machen weil der User schon eine Version des Charakters gemacht hat und so das Recht hat, die anderen auch zu machen ^^ Die Charakter wo kein Name in Klammern steht, darfst du natrülich gerne machen und auf die Disk vom CA hochladen, wenn es dort nicht schon ist :D Beim Hochladen musst du auch unterschreiben, das macht man mit vier Tilden ( ~ ), dann wird dein Name verlinkt, wenn man das nicht macht wird das CA auch abgelehnt ^^ und Natürlich muss es als Orignial Version Hochgeladen werden und links auf der Seite ausstehen, vergess aber nicht das |Left an der Datei zu entfernen, ist mir schon einige male passiert xD Naja, lange rede kurzer sinn, ich wollt eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich es toll finde das du dich dort nun auch beteiligst und sicher gehen dass beim nächsten mal alles richtig ist und dein CA nicht abgelehnt wird :) Liebe grüße 15:14, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Endlich vorbei ! :Hallöle :D, :Puh endlich vorbei mit dem Lernen c: :Samstag,Sonntag,Montag 16 Seiten abschreiben -.- :Dienstag Franzarbeit ! :Tja nicht gelernt wie immer :D :Mittwoch frei (hab eine von deinen Storys gelesen) :Donnerstag Mathe... :Aber ich habs überlebt xD :Boah ich <3 dein Fanfiction :> :Also beim Abschreiben in ein Heft (Erdkunde) hab ich ne 1- C: :Hast du schon Ferien? :Ich erst 22 Juli :( Mordkralle (Diskussion) 09:12, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :D D: Hey, Wann kommst du mal wieder? D: hab dich lang nicht mehr getroffen und vermisse dich im Chat v.v Ich hoffe wir werden und wieder sehen D: lg <3 12:11, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallo Tanz ich hoffe du erinnerst dich noch an mich wenn du mal wieder on bist, dann melde dich doch bitte Mal bei mir ja? <3 13:53, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC)